Music in Time
by Usami
Summary: A collection of Kingdom Hearts drabbles.
1. Upon a Star

Originally written for the LJ community **disney_uberland** _Drabble _challenge.

Prompt: Wish  
Affiliation: Team Ariel

(Note: I haven't ever actually played _Kingdom Hearts_ before, but I know a lot of the story, and I've always wished Max would be in the games. So here we go.)

**Upon a Star**

When he looked up at the stars at night, Max heard his father's laugh.

Though perhaps it was just his imagination. After all, even though his father was on one of those worlds, he didn't know exactly _which_ one. His father was somewhere far away, fighting the darkness in lands he'd never dreamed of.

Still, the thought of his dad comforted him, as he hoped and prayed to hear his dad's laugh again, for real. And maybe, if he could hear his dad's voice across all those worlds, then his dad would hear him too.

"Be careful out there, Dad."


	2. Whispering

Originally written for the LJ community **disney_uberland**'s _Pick-a-Challenge_.

Technically, the challenge was to pick one or two of the community's previous challenges and submit entries based on those. I picked the drabble challenge, and we were supposed to write 10 different drabbles (or 20 if we picked the drabble challenge twice). But I've always wanted to try this thing I saw once, where a single story is made up of several different drabbles. It looked really cool, but I don't know how well I pulled this one off.

To be honest, there's no real reason _why_ this story is set in the _Kingdom Hearts_ world. I just imagined Goofy and Max having this conversation as knights for some reason (I don't know, I'm strange, I guess...). And the title for it doesn't really make any sense, but it was based on a quote I found that I really liked. It was actually going to be called "Whispering Galleries", but I thought that would make less sense...

Anyway, enough from me. Enjoy!

* * *

**01.**

"Hey, Dad?"

Goofy turned towards the door where he'd heard his son's voice. "Hiya, Maxxie!"

The teen shifted, playing with the hilt of his practice sword almost nervously. "Dad, can we… can we talk?"

Though puzzled by the request, Goofy grinned. It had been a while since they had spent much time together; he was busy helping the king, and Max had been busy with his knightly training. But Max was also getting older, asking for space that all teenagers wanted. So that his son came and asked him to talk delighted him.

"Sure thing! What'd ya wanna talk about?"

* * *

**02.**

Max hesitated, then asked softly, "What was Mom like?"

Goofy's face fell a little then. The question wasn't anything he had expected, and honestly, he wasn't quite sure how to answer. It had been so long since he thought about Max's mother, and after all these years he had nearly forgotten about her.

"Max," he said, suddenly somber, "we've talked about your mother…"

"No we haven't," Max argued. "Not really."

"It doesn't really matter anyhow. She's gone…"

"But _why?_" the teen insisted. "What happened?"

Goofy sighed. "What's this about, Max?" he wondered. "Why the sudden interest in your mom now?"

* * *

**03.**

Max pondered his father's question. To tell the truth, he was only asking because he never had before.

There were times when he'd overhear some fellow trainees discussing their families, and the subject of mothers came up more than once before. When they asked Max about his, they weren't surprised by the fact that he didn't have one, but by his lack of curiosity in the woman who it once was.

Max never thought of his mother before. But after talking with others, he began to wonder… and worry.

"I just wanted to know if Mom's gone… because of _me_."

* * *

**04.**

Goofy's wide eyes watched his son glance away, embarrassed and a little afraid of the answer. Crossing the space between them, he then wrapped his son in a gentle embrace.

"What happened to your mother was _not_ because of you," he said, firm despite its whispered tone. "Don't ever think that."

"But is it bad… that I've never wanted to know about her? Is it bad that I've been… _okay _without her?"

Goofy pulled away, holding Max at arm's length and looking more serious than the young knight could remember. "Only if it's bad that I _wanted_ you to be."

* * *

**05.**

Max blinked. "What?"

"All I ever wanted was for you to be happy, Maxxie," Goofly replied, an edge of sadness in his voice. "That's why I try so hard. I wanted… to be everything you needed, so you wouldn't _have_ to miss your mother. I didn't think you'd remember her; you were so little when she left. But I didn't want you to think that… you were _missing_ anything."

Max stared at his father. "Dad… I _never _thought I was missing anything."

Goofy looked at him. "Then why…?"

The young knight appeared flustered. "I… was just asking… because of _you_."

* * *

**06.**

"Me?" Goofy asked, surprised.

Max nodded. "I mean, I _am _happy, Dad. I've got all my friends here at the palace, the King and Queen… you. I never thought I needed anything else. But… I felt bad, not thinking of Mom… if _you_ miss her."

Goofy blinked away tears and smiled. "Aw, Maxxie," he said, tousling his son's hair. "I'm alright with how things are. You don't have to worry 'bout that."

"Really? You're okay not having Mom?"

"Positive. I got somethin' even better."

"What's that?"

"I got you."

The teen rolled his eyes playfully. "Okay, now it's getting embarrassing."


End file.
